Love Triangle
by Akane-Saeki
Summary: (T/N) no es una chica popular pero todo cambia una mañana cuando se topa con dos chicos... ¿Que pasara cuando estos dos chicos la quieran solo para ellos? ¿Y (T/N) a quien elegirá? ... Hibari X Lectora X Dino
1. Chapter 1

**(T/N)= Tu Nombre (T/A)= Tu apellido**

**PROLOGO**

(T/N) no es la típica chica que tiene a todos los chicos de su escuela a sus pies, no ella es una "nerd" según todas las idol de Namimori aunque a (T/N) le da igual lo que los demás crean de ella después de todo no era una nerd solo tenia que fingir serlo...

Las idol de Namimori son Yui, Kaede y Naomi aparte de Kyoko pero Kyoko es una buena chica, a diferencia de las tres primeras...

En Namimori habían muchos clubes pero habían dos que no tenían nada que ver con el estudio y eran **"Dino Fans Club" **y **"Hibari Fans Club" **¿En serio? tu estabas consiente que ellos eran Guapos... esta bien, esta bien son demasiado guapos pero ¿hacer un club para ellos? eso ya es exageración a tu punto de vista...

Como sea tu estabas caminando a tu salón de clases estabas temprano a diferencia de las demás chicas que legaban tarde a propósito para "poder ver a Hibari-sempai y Dino-sempai"...

-Chicas estúpidas...- murmuraste

No estabas celosa ni nada de eso es solo que todas absolutamente TODAS las fans de esos dos te llaman "nerd" e intentan ponerte en ridículo enserio no entiendes porque te odian después de todo tu apariencia no es la mejor, usas unos grandes lentes que cubren tu color de ojos claro que no son de aumento es solo que no te gusta la atención y estos lentes te ayudan a no ser el centro de atención...

-**¡CUIDADO!- **Grito alguien te diste vuelta solo para ser derribada por un chico un año mayor que tu

-¡I-Itte!... ¿que paso?- dijiste mientras te sobabas la cabeza...

-¡Oh! ¡L-Lo siento...! e-es que estaba "practicando" con Kyoya- dijo el chico rubio que conoces como Dino Cavallone

-...No importa...- dijiste parándote

-¿que haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunto Dino con una sonrisa

-No me gusta llegar tarde a clases...- dijiste con voz neutral

-¡Ya veo! ¿y como te llamas?- te pregunto el rubio

-...-

-¿me dirás como te llamas?- pregunto

-...no...- dijiste y te fuiste dejando al rubio parado solo

Dino se quedo perplejo por tu actitud normalmente las chicas están tratando de llamar su atención todo el tiempo pero tu lo ignoraste, bueno tal vez una ignoración no era tan grave pero ¿porque lo ignoraste? ¿eso era posible? todas las chicas de Namimori se peleaban por tener al menos un minuto para hablar con el y tu simplemente te fuiste como si el nunca hubiera estado allí junto a ti...

-Es... interesante- dijo Dino sonriendo torpemente

Mientras tanto tu caminabas a tu salón y ¡Sorpresa! te topaste con el "ídolo" de Yui Hibari Kyoya...

_-Hoy no es mi día...- _pensaste con un suspiro

-¿Donde esta?- te pregunto el azabache

-¿uh?- dijiste sin entender lo que el te estaba preguntando

-¿Donde esta el caballo?- te pregunto de nuevo

_-Caballo... ¿que quiere decir? aquí en Namimori no hay caballos ¡Espera! Caballo se parece al apellido Cavallone ¿estará hablando de Dino?- _Pensaste

Antes que pudieras decir algo ya estabas clavada en la pared con una tonfa en tu cuello impidiéndote moverte...

-¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?!- le gritaste

-wao... una herbívora valiente...- dijo Hibari en tono burlón

Ya era suficiente odiabas que se burlaran de ti sabias que te arrepentirías de esto pero igual lo hiciste armándote de valor le diste un rodillazo a Hibari donde el sol no brilla y saliste corriendo inmediatamente...

_-Bien creo que tendré que mudarme a otro continente o Hibari me va a matar...- _Pensaste mientras seguías corriendo por todo Namimori

Mientras que con Hibari solo se quedo mirando a la dirección por la que te fuiste con una sonrisa en la cara, era la primera vez que alguien lo habia retado, aparte que tenias un carácter que no se miraba tan seguido, ademas no podía dejarte ir ahora que le has golpeado esto para el ahora era un reto...

-Interesante- dijo Hibari comenzando a seguirte

Pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que Reborn estaba observando todo desde afuera con León convertido en unos monoculares, Reborn bajo a León con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro...

-...Podríamos integrar a alguien más a la familia...- murmuro Reborn


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 - ¿Familia Vongola?**

_-He estado corriendo durante mas de una hora... tal vez podría tomar un descanso...- _Pensaste mientras te sentabas de bajo de un árbol del parque

Cuando corriste no viste que Hibari te siguiera pero, aun tenias esa sospecha que el te esta vigilando para matarte lo más seguro... Aunque si quisiera matarte o "morderte hasta la muerte" ¿no te abría atacado ya?...

_-Quizás... Se dio cuenta que si fue su culpa- _Pensaste mientras te cruzabas de brazos

Al pensar eso te estabas a punto de relajar cuando...

-¡Hey! ¡Eres la chica de la mañana!- grito Dino con una sonrisa

_-¡Enserio! ¡¿que tiene el universo en mi contra?!- _Gritaste mentalmente estabas cansada de Hibari y ahora aparece Dino definitivamente hoy no es tu día...

-...Hola...- dijiste con cansancio

-¿Uh? Te ves cansada... ¿quieres agua?- te pregunto con una sonrisa

-...Bueno... _Tal vez...- _Susurraste la ultima parte pero Dino para tu mala suerte si te escucho

-¡Bien! ¡Ven conmigo te comprare una botella de agua!- te dijo tomándote de la mano

-N-No es necesario...-dijiste tratando de zafarte de su agarre pero él era demasiado fuerte para ti y prácticamente te arrastro a la tienda

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Que se les ofrece?- pregunto la señora de la tienda

-¡Oh si quiero una botella de agua para la chica de mi lado!- dijo Dino tomándote de los hombros

-... Muy bien aquí esta- dijo la señora entregándole la botella a Dino

-¡Grazie!- le dijo Dino en Italiano

-De nada...-

Los dos estaban a punto de salir cuando la señora grito algo que los dejo helados a ambos...

-¡Por cierto! ¡Son muy linda pareja!- grito la señora con una sonrisa

-¡N-N-No s-somos p-pareja!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo con una caras rojas

Tu no esperaste la respuesta de la señora, querías salir rápido de ese lugar y eso hiciste...

**_-¡Por cierto! ¡Son muy linda pareja!- _**Recordaste lo que dijo la señora mientras caminabas a tu casa

_-¿Por que diría algo así? Dino es de las ultimas personas en que yo me fijaría...- _Pensabas muy enojada si Yui se diera cuenta de eso de seguro no te dejaría en paz nunca

Seguiste caminando con el ceño fruncido pero una voz te congelo de inmediato...

**-Herbívora-**

En ese instante hubieras querido que un tren viniera y te aplastara o que los aliens te lleven lejos de aquí... Lentamente te diste vuelta para ver a Hibari Kyoya el demonio de Namimori... se quedaron viéndose un momento hasta que Hibari hablo...

**-Te morderé hasta la muerte- **Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ti...

A medida que él avanzaba tu retrocedías...

_-¿Hasta la muerte? creo que es mucho...- _Pensabas con nerviosismo

Al ver que no tenias muchas opciones comenzaste a asustarte después de todo Hibari no era conocido por ser muy amable que digamos... pero luego milagrosamente tuviste una idea...

-¡NO GOLPEES A HIBARI!- gritaste

Hibari volteo a ver hacia atrás dándote la oportunidad de correr de nuevo... Al ver que no había nada detrás de él Hibari solo sonrió para si mismo...

_-Es más inteligente de lo que aparenta...- _Pensó Hibari mientras comenzaba a seguirte de nuevo

Mientras tanto tu corrías como loca por toda la ciudad pensabas que Hibari ya no estaba buscando pero ¡sorpresa! no era así y para empeorar las cosas estabas cansada...

_-Odio mi vida en este instante... y no he comido nada...- _Pensaste mientras llorabas mentalmente

Miraste hacia atrás solo para ver que Hibari venia corriendo hacia ti a una gran velocidad, tu chillaste y corriste lo mas rápido que podías pero era inútil Hibari se acercaba cada vez más...

_-No puede ser voy a morir a mis 16 años... soy muy joven aun ¡¿Por que el destino me odia tanto?!...- _Pensaste con unas pequeñas lagrimas al borde de tus ojos... cuando de repente alguien te te jalo del brazo haciéndote caer a un callejón oculto...

-Ciaossu- te saludo un ¿bebe? en ¿un traje?

_-Estoy viviendo en un mundo de locos...- _pensaste con un suspiro

-Soy Reborn, un Hitman y tengo una propuesta para ti (T/N) (T/A)- te dijo Reborn sentándose en una caja que estaba allí

-¿propuesta?- preguntaste con curiosidad

-Si... veras tu conoces a Hibari y a Dino, necesito tu ayuda para un evento- te dijo el bebe

-... ¿que tipo de evento?...-

-Lo sabrás pronto pero por lo que queda solo tienes que unirte a la familia- te dijo este con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Familia? ¿Propuesta? ¿Evento? lo siento no te logro comprender- dijiste tomando tu cabeza

-Lo haré mas sencillo para ti... Dino y Hibari tienen 18 años por lo tanto pronto deben desposarse tu solo me ayudaras a encontrar sus futuras esposas- te dijo

-¿Esposas?... espera, ¿me estas pidiendo ayuda a mi? una chica de 16 años que nunca ha tenido una cita y que no le importa nada el romance- le dijiste

-...Así es... ademas te he ayudado me debes algo y si me ayudas tal vez Hibari se abstenga de golpearte- te dijo Reborn

-Digamos que acepto... ¿que tendría que hacer?- preguntaste tímidamente

-solo debes ayudarme a escoger entre todas las chicas de Namimori la mejor opción para ellos-

-Bien- dijiste

-¿Bien? ¿Bien que (T/N)?- te pregunto Reborn con una sonrisa de lado

-... Que esta bien te ayudare a escoger... a sus esposas pero nada más...- dijiste

-Esta bien (T/N) desde ahora eres parte de la Familia Vongola- te dijo Reborn y desapareció técnicamente

-¿Familia Vongola?... ¡Daskete! ¡¿Que es la familia Vongola?! ¡REBORN!- gritaste con enojo ese niño esta loco

_-Pero de algo estoy segura... conseguir novias para esos dos no sera fácil...-_ pensaste con un largo y cansado suspiro después de todo tienes que volver a casa y estabas demasiado lejos...

_-Un muy mal día para mi... y algo me dice que mañana sera mucho peor...-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 – Su nueva secretaria**

A la mañana siguiente tu no querías ir a estudiar, pero sabias que igual tenías que ir… Asique te empezaste a preparar para irte…

_-Tal vez no sea tan malo…- _Pensabas mientras salías de tu casa

Cuando llegaste a Namimori en la entrada estaba el grupo de Yui, hablando según ellas de algo importante pero solo hablaban de una sola cosa… Dino y Hibari ¿en serio? Estas chicas no tienen vida propia…

-¡Hola!- grito un rubio que conocías muy bien… pensaste que le estaría hablando a una chica popular o a algún amigo asique seguiste caminando como si nada pero alguien tomo tu brazo impidiéndote irte

-¿Hnm?- dijiste mientras mirabas a la persona que te detuvo y era nada más ni nada menos que Dino Cavallone

-Te hable ¿no me escuchaste?... Bueno hay mucho ruido aquí- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-…-

-No hablas mucho ¿verdad?- te dijo mirándote directamente

-…-

-¡Bien! ¡Hare que me digas tu nombre aunque sea lo último que haga!- dijo este con determinación

Te diste cuenta que Yui y su sequito te estaba mirando no querías problemas por algo tan estúpido como por hablar con un chico asique intentaste salir del agarre de Dino pero es muy fuerte…

-…Suéltame…- dijiste

-¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste no te escuche?- te dijo Dino

-Suéltame- le repetiste

-No se pide así- te dijo Dino aun sin soltarte

-….-

-Si quieres que te suelte tienes que decir la palabra mágica- dijo Dino con una sonrisa infantil

-…Suéltame…- le volviste a repetir –Por favor- añadiste al ver que no te soltaba

-Eso está mucho mejor- te dijo sobándote tu cabeza como si fueras un perrito o un gatito… le diste un pequeño golpe a su mano para alejarla de tu cabeza

-No hagas eso…-

Bueno la escuela no fue fuera de lo normal a excepción que Yui parecía que quería matarte… aunque no te importaba ahora estas en la hora de almuerzo asique fuiste a leer un libro debajo de un árbol de manzanas, no te gusta mucho el ruido además no quieres quitarte los lentes en público y con los lentes puesto no puedes leer…

Te sentaste de bajo del árbol de manzanas y sacaste el libro **Asesinato en el Royal Exprés **si ya lo sabias es un libro complicado para algunas personas pero no para ti de hecho ya sabias quien era el culpable pero no estaba demás seguir con la lectura, te quitaste tus lentes dejando a la vista tus ojos de color (C/C)…

-Ciaossu- te dijo alguien a la par tuya haciéndote dar un pequeño grito

-¡Kya!... ¿Q-Que pasa?- dijiste mirando perpleja al bebé en frente tuyo

-Estoy aquí para que comencemos con nuestro trato (T/N)- te respondió Reborn con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡E-Espera! ¡¿Era enserio lo de la esposa?!- le preguntaste sin poder creerlo

-Yo no bromeo (T/N) ahora ¿Has pensado en alguien?- te pregunto

-… N-No… es decir no sé qué tipo de chicas les gustan… nunca hablamos deberías buscar a otra persona- le respondiste con la esperanza que se retirara

-…Tal vez tengas razón… bueno solo hay una cosa por hacer ¿Sabes cuál es?- te pregunto

-… ¿Buscaras a otra personita que no sea yo?- le dijiste con esperanza

-Ni lo sueñes, me debes algo… lo que haremos es que…-

-¿Es que? Dímelo- le dijiste con nerviosismo

-Está decidido- se dijo a si mismo Reborn

-¿El que ya está decidido?- le preguntaste con irritación ya que te había estado ignorando

-¡Serás la secretaria oficial de Dino y Hibari!- anuncio Reborn

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!- le gritaste

-Tal vez lo estoy, pero igual eres su secretaria asique has absolutamente TODO lo que te pidan- te dijo Reborn

-¿y si me niego a obedecerlos?- preguntaste

-Bueno el castigo ellos lo decidirían… dudo que quieras ser castigada por Hibari ¿verdad (T/N)?- te dijo con un brillo travieso

-B-Bien… pero solo hasta que encuentren a su estúpida esposa- dijiste con un suspiro de fastidio

-Con eso me basta… ahora ve a clases que llegas tarde- te dijo y de nuevo desapareció

-¡Maldito Reborn!- gritaste y corriste a clases

_-¿Su secretaria? Que estúpido como si ellos necesitan una es obvio que solo quiere molestarme y si es así lo está logrando… y ahora que lo recuerdo no termine mi libro… bueno en otra ocasión será- _pensabas mientras estabas en clases de matemáticas

-Ahora que ya he explicado hagan todos los ejercicios de la página 56- dijo el profesor

_-Bien debería haber puesto atención…- _pensaste con un suspiro

Después de la larga clases de matemáticas estabas en receso hasta ahora no te has encontrado con ninguno de los tres chicos que odiabas…

-¡Hola!- te grito alguien y te abrazo por atrás, trataste de ver quien era y para tu sorpresa era…

-¡C-Cavallone suélteme!- le gritaste con irritación

-¿Cavallone? Eres tan tierna solo llámame Dino- te dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-No lo creo…- dijiste mirando disimuladamente hacia atrás y si allí estaba Yui con su sequito mirándote

-¡Vamos! Solo dime Dino- te dijo el rubio

-…. No- le dijiste cruzándote de brazos

-…. Entonces, te ordeno que me llames Dino- te dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-¿M-Me estás dando o-ordenes?- le preguntaste con irritación

-Sí, Reborn dijo que eras mi nueva secretaria o algo así, por lo tanto soy tu jefe ¿verdad?- Te dijo

-T-Tú… ¡No eres mi jefe! ¡Nadie es mi jefe!- le gritaste

-Solo di mi nombre ¡vamos es fácil! Repite conmigo D-I-N-O- te dijo el rubio tomándote las manos

-… N-No p-puedo…- le dijiste con un medio tartamudeo

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué no?- te pregunto

-P-Porque… eres mayor… ¡Sí! Eres mayor entonces llamarte por tu nombre de pila sería una falta de respeto- razonaste

-Ja, ja… eres tan tierna- te dijo el rubio tomando tus mejillas

-S-Suéltame- le dijiste con un muy notable sonrojo

Dino estaba muy cerca de tu rostro sin siquiera sonrojarse…

_-¿Acaso no conoce el espacio personal?- _pensaste

-¡Dino-san! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- grito Yui muy molesta

-¡Oh! Yui ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Dino alejándose de ti

_-Gracias a Dios- _pensaste dando un suspiro de alivio

-… Dino-san no debería juntarse con esa "cosa" podría arruinar su reputación- dijo Yui señalándote como si fueras un insecto

-¿Cosa? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Dino totalmente despistado

-Cuando digo "esa cosa" me refiero a (T/N) (T/A) obviamente la nerd de Namimori- dijo Yui

-… Ya veo tu nombre es (T/N) ¡es tan Kawaii!- dijo Dino dándote un abrazo de oso

-¡C-Cavallone-san!- le gritaste para que te suelte

-¡D-Dino-san!- le grito Yui alejándolo de ti

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Dino a Yui

-Ya le dicho que no se acerque a (T/N) es una nerd, podrían confundir las cosas nadie se junta con ella y mucho menos los populares como nosotros…

Mientras Yui daba su charla a Dino aprovechaste a escabullirte…

_-Este día es peor que ayer…- _pensaste con un suspiro de cansancio

Caminaste a tu siguiente clase con la esperanza de no encontrarte con Dino de nuevo ya no querías más problemas además estar cerca de él te ponía nerviosa…

-¡Ohayo!- saludo el profesor de Ciencias

-¡Ohayo Sensei!- respondimos todos nosotros

-Ahora aprenderemos sobre el reino animal… como sabrán en el mundo hay Herbívoros, Omnívoros y Carnívoros, todos forman parte del planeta y son muy importantes…- explico el profesor

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a la señorita (T/A)- dijo el vicepresidente del comité de disciplina Kusukabe

-S-Soy yo- dije con nerviosismo

-Por favor sígame- te dijo Kusukabe

-E-Etto… ¿estoy en problemas?- le preguntaste

-No lo sé, Hibari-san me pidió traerla a su oficina- respondió Kusukabe

_-¡H-Hibari! ¿Será por la persecución de ayer por la noche?... ¡Me va a matar! ¡Tengo que escapar de aquí! Pero Kusukabe-sempai está conmigo es imposible que lo pueda evadir ¡¿Qué hago?!- _pensabas con temor

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Kusukabe sacándote de tus pensamientos

Tímidamente diste un paso hacia adelante, es decir ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere ir a la oficina de Hibari Kyoya?...

-¿M-Me m-mando a llamar?- preguntaste tímidamente

-hnm…- dijo Hibari mirándote directamente a los ojos

Hibari se levantó de su silla y camino hacia a ti, se acercó demasiado hacia a ti que podías sentir su aliento en tu rostro haciéndote sonrojar

-¿H-Hibari-sempai?- dijiste

-Escúchame bien Herbívora que no lo repetiré otra vez…- te dijo Hibari con voz intimidante

-H-Hai…- murmuraste


	4. Chapter 4

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_-¿M-Me m-mando a llamar?- preguntaste tímidamente_

_-hnm…- dijo Hibari mirándote directamente a los ojos_

_Hibari se levantó de su silla y camino hacia a ti, se acercó demasiado hacia a ti que podías sentir su aliento en tu rostro haciéndote sonrojar_

_-¿H-Hibari-sempai?- dijiste _

_-Escúchame bien Herbívora que no lo repetiré otra vez…- te dijo Hibari con voz intimidante_

_-H-Hai…- murmuraste_

**Capítulo 3 – Entrenamiento**

Estabas parada tratando de evitar la mirada que te daba Hibari y para peor él te quería decir algo y no hablaba…

-Bien, el bebé me dijo que eres mi nueva secretaria… por lo tanto tienes que estar a mi nivel- dijo Hibari volviéndose a su asiento

-¿A-A s-su n-nivel?... ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- le preguntaste jugueteando con tus dedos

-Tengo entendido que no puedes defenderte, empezaremos por ahí… Kusukabe- llamo Hibari

-Hibari-san ¿necesita algo?- le pregunto Kusukabe entrando a la habitación

-Entrena a la herbívora- dijo Hibari

-D-Disculpe…- dijo Kusukabe sin poder creer lo que Hibari le pedía

-Dije que entrenes a la herbívora, no me hagas repartirlo- dijo Hibari

-E-Etto… ¿Es necesario que sepa pelear?- preguntaste

-si- dijo simplemente Hibari

-P-Pero yo…- estabas a punto de decir hasta que Hibari te interrumpió

-No me hagas repetirlo, tú entrenaras y punto final empiezas hoy mismo y es una orden- te dijo Hibari con una sonrisa de superioridad

De mala gana saliste de la oficina de Hibari después de todo sabias que no es recomendable discutir con Hibari o él "Te morderá hasta la muerte"…

-Entonces ¿Qué me enseñara Kusukabe-sempai?- le preguntaste

-Bien, creo que lo mejor es empezar por enseñarte la defensa después los ataques- te respondió Kusukabe

-…Hai…- dijiste con un suspiro no querías pelear es decir ¿Por qué una secretaria tendría que pelear? No tiene sentido

-No te preocupes no será tan duro como Hibari-san… vamos detrás de la escuela entrenaremos allí- te dijo Kusukabe con una sonrisa

-Arigato, no te pereces nada a Hibari-sempai… tú eres más amable- le dijiste

-Hibari-san es duro porque tiene que serlo es su deber mantener el orden en Namimori si él se mostrara débil de algún punto de vista, podrían tratar de romper las reglas de Namimori- te explico Kusukabe

-Ya… veo…- murmuraste

Kusukabe y tú siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la parte trasera de Namimori…

-Bien, comencemos- te dijo

-Hai- respondiste

-Primero para la defensa tienes que poner tus brazos en forma de cruz para defender tu parte delantera y mantener tus piernas fuertes por si te atacan por bajo- explico Kusukabe

-¿Cómo me aseguro de que mis piernas están fuertes?- preguntaste

-Solo concéntrate tu cuerpo responderá con respecto a eso… ahora has esa posición y mantente así por 10 minutos- te dijo

-¿D-Diez minutos?- le preguntaste perpleja

-Por ahora si… después serán 20 hasta llegar a 3 horas completas- te respondió

-E-Eso es mucho tiempo…- le dijiste

-Mejor empieza ahora para así avanzar- te dijo

**~Después de clases~**

-Es suficiente (T/N)-chan- dijo Kusukabe

-Ow…- dijiste mientras te dejabas caer al pasto

-Has llegado a 2:30 sin descansar es mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba- te felicito Kusukabe

-E-Eso es mucho más difícil de lo que parece… estar por 2:30 en la misma posición es agotador- dijiste

-Sí lo es… y seguiremos haciendo esto hasta que soportes 3 horas sin cansarte ya es hora de irnos… seguiremos mañana- te dijo Kusukabe ayudándote a sentarte

-¿M-Mañana?- preguntaste con decepción

_-Ya no quiero hacer esto- _ pensaste con un suspiro de agotamiento

-Así es, nos vemos mañana no vengas tarde o será 1 hora más- te dijo y se fue

-No puedo creer que le haya dicho que es amable…- murmurabas mientras caminabas hacia tu casa

-Ciaossu (T/N)-chan- dijo Reborn apareciendo de la nada

-¡Kya!- gritaste dando unos pasos hacia atrás

-¿Te asuste?- te pregunto Reborn haciendo la mirada más inocente que podía

-Y-Y tú que crees… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntaste

-Vine a ver cómo te va con tu nuevo trabajo- te dijo

-Es agotador y eso que solo tuve que tratar con Kusukabe-sempai- dijiste

-Ya veo parece que te va bien, bueno me voy- te dijo y desapareció

_-Si claro, mi primer día estoy agotada, apenas puedo caminar y falte a todas mis clases… ¡¿Qué diablos le hace pensar que me va bien?!- _pensaste con enojo

-Todo comenzó desde que me topé con Cavallone-sempai…- murmuraste

-¡(T/N)-chan! ¿Dónde has estado? No te vi en todo el día- te dijo Dino mientras te abrazaba por detrás casi tirándote al suelo

-E-Estaba ocupada….- dijiste

-¿Haciendo que?- te pregunto apoyando su cabeza en tu hombro

-….Estaba haciendo algunas cosas con Kusukabe-sempai…- dijiste

-Kusukabe-san… ¿Por qué estabas con él? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- te dijo mientras su voz se hacía más profunda

_-¿Q-Que le pasa? ¿Está enojado? ¿Pero porque está enojado?- _Pensaste con un poco de miedo es decir ¿Quién diría que Dino es bipolar?...

-E-Etto… Hibari-sempai me pidió que entrenara con él… ya sabes también soy su "secretaria"- le dijiste para tratar de calmarlo

-….. ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo vamos (T/N)-chan te llevare a tu casa!- te dijo tomándote de la mano con una sonrisa

_-S-Si es bipolar…- _pensaste al ver el repentino cambio de Dino

-N-No es necesario…. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de irme a casa… pero gracias por ofrecerte- le dijiste soltándote de su mano

_-No puedo dejar que me vean con él podrían pensar que somos pareja- _pensaste

-¿Qué tienes que hacer? ¡Te ayudare!- te dijo Dino con una sonrisa

-N-No puedes…-

-¿Por qué no?- te pregunto

-P-Porque… E-Etto… son cosas de chicas- le dijiste con nerviosismo

-¿Cosas de chicas?-

-Si asique mejor nos vemos mañana Cavallone-sempai- le dijiste tratando de irte lo antes posible

-(T/N)-chan ya te dije que me llamaras Dino- te dijo cruzándose de brazos

-No puedo hacerlo-le dijiste

-Si puedes es fácil… solo dime Dino- te dijo extremadamente cerca de tu rostro haciéndote retroceder un poco

-No lo diré-

-¿Por qué no?- te pregunto con confusión

_-Evitar problemas con tus locas fangirls- _pensaste pero lo que dijiste era totalmente diferente

-Ya te he dicho que es por respeto Cavallone-sempai, desde ahora es mi jefe por así decirlo nadie llama a su jefe por su nombre es falta de respeto- le explicaste

-¿Es falta de respeto incluso si tu jefe te lo pide?... ¡Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba!- se quejó el rubio

-…Bien me tengo que ir… Etto ¡hasta mañana Cavallone-sempai!- le dijiste y antes que pudiera responder te fuiste corriendo

Corriste todo el camino a tu casa para no toparte con alguno de los chicos, faltaba poco para que llegaras pero cuando estabas a media cuadra de tu casa chocaste con alguien cayendo los dos al suelo…

-¡S-Sumimasen!- te disculpaste rápidamente

-N-No es mi culpa no me fije por donde iba- te respondió el chico de tu edad

-No es tu culpa… no debería estar corriendo como loca por la calle- dijiste con un suspiro

-N-No fue nada… Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada pero puedes llamarme Tsuna- se presentó el castaño con una sonrisa

-Soy (T/N) (T/A)- le dijiste parándote

-Bien (T/N)-san…-

-No seas tan formal conmigo- le dijiste

-B-Bien (T/N)-chan… ¿Por qué corrías?- te pregunto Tsuna

-Q-Quería escapar de algunas personas…-

-¿Quiénes? N-No tienes que decirme si no quieres- se apresuró a decir después de la pregunta

-Está bien te lo diré… Cavallone-sempai, Hibari-sempai y Reborn-san- le dijiste con un suspiro

-¡REBORN! ¡¿Qué te hizo?!- te pregunto con preocupación

-¿Lo conoces?- le preguntaste

-A-Algo así-

Tsuna te dijo que Reborn era su primo pequeño y que se había quedado con ellos porque sus padres tenían problemas de salud, También te dijo que Dino lo considera su hermano menor y que Hibari le da miedo bueno era de esperarse…

Tú lo contaste lo que ocurrió hace dos días cuando corrías por tu vida gracias a Hibari, cunado Reborn te salvo y que ahora tienes que encontrarles esposa a Dino y Hibari…

-¡¿ESPOSAS?!- grito Tsuna sin poder creerlo

-Hai… no sé qué hacer ellos no se ven interesados en tener una esposa además yo no quiero hacerlo…- dijiste haciendo un puchero

-Entonces básicamente; Reborn te salvo a cambio pidió que le ayudaras a conseguir esposas para Dino y Hibari, cuando vio que no te juntabas mucho con ellos te convirtió en su secretaria y ahora ellos son tus jefes…- te dijo Tsuna

-Si… A parte de eso Cavallone-sempai insiste en que lo llame por su nombre y Hibari-sempai quiere que aprenda a pelear no sé qué hacer- dijiste

-¿Por qué no llamas a Dino por su nombre?- te pregunto Tsuna

-Fangirls, sus fans me mataran si ven que tenemos una relación de amistad están locas más es Yui está loca… solo quiero evitar problemas- le respondiste

-Yui… ¿Hablas de Yui Kobato?- te pregunto Tsuna

-Hai… ella está obsesionada con Cavallone-sempai y Hibari-sempai…-

-Lo siento-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo sientes?- le preguntaste

-Reborn te metió en esto por eso lo siento (T/N)-chan- te dijo con tristeza

-No es tu culpa lo que haga Reborn no recae sobre ti Tsuna-kun- le dijiste con una sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar un poco

-Gracias (T/N)-chan…-

Hablaste unos minutos más con Tsuna y llego la hora de despedirse… Te fuiste a tu casa de muy buen humor Tsuna era un gran amigo un poco tímido pero eso no tiene nada de malo…

-No entiendo porque le dicen que es un Dame…- murmuraste mientras caminabas

**~ En tu casa ~**

Llegaste a tu casa y tus padres aun no llegaban asique te dirigiste a tu cuarto para así poder descansar pero tu sorpresa fue que…

-Ciaossu-

-¡Kya! ¡¿Q-Que haces en mi habitación?! ¡¿Y-Y cómo entraste?!- le gritaste a Reborn el cual estaba sentado en tu cama cómodamente

-Entre por la ventana y vine a hablar contigo claro… necesito tu ayuda- te dijo el bebé

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Con que?- le preguntaste

-Un acertijo…-

-Entraste a mi casa sin permiso solo por un tonto acertijo- le dijiste con enojo

-Si-

-…. Bien ¿Qué dice tu acertijo?-

-Una reina, dos sirvientas, un plebeyo y el rey viven felices, un día la reina muera y los sospechosos son los sirvientes… También se vio que el rey entraba a la habitación de la reina unas horas antes de su muerte por lo que también es un sospechoso; Se creía que el plebeyo tenía sentimientos por la reina pero la pregunta es ¿Quién la mato?- te dijo Reborn

-….. No puede responderte- le dijiste

-No sabes… no tienes alguna idea…- te dijo Reborn con decepción si no podías resolver algo así no podrías unirte a la familia sería una pérdida de tiempo

-No es eso… hay tres respuestas pero no sé cuál sería la correcta…- le dijiste

-Dime las tres-

-Bien el sentido de cualquiera fue que fue el plebeyo quien la mato, por sus sentimientos y el hecho de que ella ya está casada esa es la respuesta uno; La respuesta dos es posible que ella también tuviera sentimientos por el plebeyo y el rey al darse cuenta de eso la mato; Y la última respuesta es que la reina y el plebeyo hayan escapado hace días y que el rey haya matado a una sirvienta pensando que es la reina… por mayoría diría que el rey es el culpable- le respondiste

-tienes razón… bien me voy descansa para mañana- te dijo y se fue

_-Pudo resolver algo así en tan solo unos segundos cuando mi Dame-alumno no ha podido hace días… será de gran ayuda en la familia- _pensó Reborn mientras volaba a casa de Tsuna

-¡Que cansancio!- dijiste dejándote caer en la cama

-¡Hija estoy en casa!- te llamo tu padre que acababa de llegar

-Bienvenido padre- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-¿Dónde está mi abrazo de bienvenida?- te dijo cruzándose de brazos, te reíste de su comportamiento y lo abrazaste

Tu madre no estaba contigo ya que se fue cuando tenías 3 años pero tu padre te crio muy bien siempre se preocupaba por ti, hasta el punto que no querías una madre para vivir contigo ya estabas bien, nunca conociste a tu madre y no quieres conocerla

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- te pregunto tu padre sentándose en el sofá

-Bien…- le dijiste

-Me alegro por eso…

Pasaron hablando toda la noche hasta la hora de dormir, siempre lo hacían nunca te aburrías con el…

-Buenas noches padre- le dijiste

-Buenas noches, (Apodo)- te respondió

-No me llames así- le dijiste y corriste a tu cuarto riéndote nunca te gusto ese apodo pero sabias que él lo decía por cariño

Mañana tenías que volver a entrenar… podría ser que tal vez las cosas mejoren… bueno

-Eso espero- murmuraste antes de caer en un profundo sueño

Pero lo que no sabías es que alguien te estaba observando detenidamente


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4 – Comienzan las elecciones**

**~ Al día siguiente~**

Estabas caminando directamente a Namimori o como tú le comenzaste a llamar tu prisión, aun te sentías cansada por lo de ayer y no querías venir pero luego recordaste las palabras de Kusukabe-sempai…

_*Así es, nos vemos mañana no vengas tarde o será 1 hora más*_

En serio esta escuela te terminaría matando o al menos eso pensabas, ya casi llegabas a Namimori ¿Cómo lo sabias? Se pueden oír a las fans de los sempais gritando cuando todavía faltan 3 cuadras…

-…Este… será un largo día…- murmuraste mientras caminabas

-¡(T/N)-chan!- alguien grito tu nombre

-… ¡Oh Tsuna-kun!- le dijiste con una sonrisa aunque solo se hayan conocido el día anterior se llevaron muy bien

-…Hola… ¿C-Como estas?- te pregunto recuperando el aire porque hace un momento venia corriendo

-Normal… ¿Y tú?- le dijiste

-Pues…-

-¡Juudaime!- grito una tercera persona

-¡Juudaime! ¡¿Esta bien?!- le pregunto un chico de tu edad con cabello plateado, ojos color esmeralda y tez clara

-No es nada Gokudera-kun es solo que corrí mucho…- le dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa

-No debería de esforzarse mucho Juudaime… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto el chico mirándote directamente con un aire mortal

-…E-Etto… soy (T/N) (T/A)…- le dijiste con torpeza

-¡HIII! ¡Solo es (T/N)-chan una amiga!- le dijo Tsuna rápidamente

-Bien, solo porque el décimo lo dice porque si no…-

-¡No hace falta que lo digas!- intervino nuevamente Tsuna

Tu solo te quedabas viendo con torpeza a los chicos que estaban en frente tuyo… no sabías que hacer o decir

_*¿Por qué ese chico llama a Tsuna Juudaime? Sera que tienen que ver con la mafia (facepalm) vamos (T/N) eso es ridículo…*_

-¡Yo!- dijo alguien a la par tuya sacándote de tus pensamientos

-… ¿Hola?...- le dijiste

-¡Hola soy Yamamoto Takeshi pero puedes llamarme bueno como quieras! ¿Y tú?- te dijo con una grande y brillante sonrisa

-Es un gusto conocerte Takeshi-san, soy (T/N) (T/A) puedes llamarme como gustes- le respondiste

-Muy bien… entonces… (T/N)-chan-

-¡Yamamoto-kun! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!- le pregunto Tsuna corriendo hacia donde estaban

-Hace un momento, estaba hablando con (T/N)-chan- respondió con una sonrisa

-Ya veo, por cierto (T/N)-chan él es Gokudera Hayato- te dijo Tsuna apuntando al chico que lo llamaba Juudaime

-tch… estúpida mujer- te dijo

-¡Oye! Si soy una mujer pero eso no me hace estúpida- le dijiste cruzándote de brazos

-Si lo hace, solo por el hecho de ser mujer eres estúpida, estúpida mujer- te volvió a decir

-Solo los estúpidos les dicen a los demás estúpidos, estúpido pulpo- le dijiste un poco más fuerte que antes

-¡No me digas pulpo!-

-¡No me digas estúpida!

-Ja, ja creo que se llevan bien- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-P-Por favor, chicos no peleen… podríamos meternos en problemas…- trataba de hacer que se dejaran de lanzar insultos, pero lo que decía Tsuna caía en oídos sordos

-Ciaossu-

-¡Reborn! / ¡Reborn-san! / ¡Pequeñín!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-(T/N) ya has pensado en las pretendientes- fue directamente al punto

-¡R-Reborn no crees que estas metiendo en muchos problemas a (T/N)-chan!- le dijo Tsuna con nerviosismo

-No, además ella es la indicada para el trabajo asique cállate Dame-Tsuna- le dijo Reborn dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Tsuna-kun! ¡¿Estas bien?!- le dijiste mientras lo ayudabas a que se pare

-Veo que no has pensado en nadie… bien entonces yo te ayudare un poco desde ahora ¨comienzan las elecciones al estilo Vongola¨- dijo Reborn

-¿Vongola?- preguntaste

-¡HIII! ¡N-No es nada (T/N)-chan!- dijo rápidamente Tsuna con nerviosismo

-Está bien, como sea igual mientras más rápido salga de esto de la esposa mucho mejor… ¿Cuándo empezamos?- dijiste con un suspiro

-Ahora, vamos-

-¿A dónde?- preguntaste

-A el auditórium por supuesto, llamaremos a Dino y a Hibari para explicarles las cosas vamos- te dijo mientras caminaba hacia la escuela

-Bien… Tsuna-kun, ¿Vendrías conmigo?- le preguntaste al castaño

-Eh… c-claro (T/N)-chan…- te dijo con una sonrisa

Tú y Tsuna siguieron a Reborn al auditórium y para tu sorpresa Dino y Hibari ya estaban allí, aunque eso a Tsuna ya no le sorprendía mucho que digamos

-Bien, Hibari, Dino como ya les había dicho (T/N) es su secretaria para ayudarlos a conseguir **esposa- **

3… 2… 1…

-¡¿ESPOSA?!- grito Dino con pánico

-Cállate Dame-Dino, ustedes ya tienen la edad en que todo mafioso se compromete, ya es hora y me asignaron a que eso se cumpla por ese motivo tengo la ayuda de (T/N)- explico

-hnm… me niego- dijo Hibari

-Si lo haces te considere una batalla, Hibari- le dijo Reborn con una sonrisa ya que sabía que no se negaría después de haber dicho eso

-Bien…-

-¡P-Pero yo no quiero casarme! ¡Reborn!- le dijo Dino

-Solo has lo que te digo o me estas retando- le dijo Reborn con un aura negra o algo parecido porque el rubio retrocedió como 3 metros de Reborn

-¡N-No quise decir eso!- dijo el rubio

-Bien, ahora (T/N) ¿Tienes alguna idea para clasificar a sus futuras esposas?- te pregunto

-Bueno…- dijiste pensando miraste a los chicos Hibari estaba parado como si nada importase y Dino estaba con Tsuna hablando y Reborn te estaba viendo fijamente lo cual te ponía nerviosa…

-Creo que, primero tenemos que saber qué tipo de mujeres les llaman la atención como: pequeñas o altas, de cabello largo o corto, rubias, morenas o pelirrojas, etc… así podríamos sacar una lista desechando a las que no coinciden en la descripción- dijiste

-Buena idea… bien eso será lo que harán tienen que escribir esa lista y nos la entregan mañana- dijo Reborn

-…- Hibari no dijo nada como de costumbre y se fue

-Bueno… creo que no otra opción…- dijo Dino con cansancio

Miraste alrededor solo para notar que Reborn ya no estaba con ustedes…

-¿Dónde se fue Reborn?- preguntaste

-No lo sé, siempre hace ese tipo de cosas- te dijo Tsuna

-Bien, las clases ya pronto comenzaran, nos vemos Tsuna-kun- le dijiste

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!- grito Dino

-¡HIII! ¡¿De qué hablas Dino-san?!- le pregunto Tsuna

-¿Por qué a Tsuna si lo llamas Tsuna y a mí no me llamas Dino?- te reclamo

-Porque Tsuna no es mi jefe y tú si lo eres- le dijiste

-Pero… no se vale (T/N), vamos llámame Dino- te pidió

-….no…-

-Bien si no me llamas Dino, entonces….-

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntaste

-Tienes que llamarme Cavallone-sama- te dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Te quedaste como una estatua ¿En serio? Quería que le llamaras Cavallone-sama pero eso llamaría mucho la atención de sus locas fans…

_*Diablos… ¿Qué podría ser peor? Pero no le voy a dar lo que él quiero no y ¡NO!... vamos (T/N) tu puedes…-_

-Está bien, tengo que ir a clases con permiso Cavallone-s-sama- dijiste regaña dientes y rápidamente te fuiste

Lo único que pedias era que Hibari no te pidiera llamarlo así también ya mucho tenías con el rubio insistente…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5 – Citas de 5 minutos**

Al día siguiente caminaste hacia Namimori, no tenías ganas de ir pero en la puerta de tu habitación estaba una nota que decía _**No faltes. Firma: Reborn **_

-¿Qué podría ser peor?- murmuraste

Hoy tenías que escoger a las candidatas para los chicos, y realmente no eras muy buena con las cosas románticas y cursis, es decir prefieres quedarte en casa y ver anime, oír música o incluso dibujar solo para pasar el rato pero las cosas románticas no son lo tuyo

-¡(T/N)-chan!-

-Oh, Ohayo Tsuna-kun ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntaste con una sonrisa

-Ohayo (T/N)-chan, estoy bien por cierto Reborn me dijo que hoy verías a las pretendientes de Dino-san y Hibari-san- te dijo el castaño

-Sí y en realidad… no sé qué hacer no soy muy buena con esas cosas- le dijiste con la cabeza hacia abajo

-No te preocupes de seguro lo harás bien- te animo Tsuna

-Gracias por tu apoyo Tsuna-kun- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-No es nada, a ver… quisiera ayudarte pero tampoco soy bueno con las cosas románticas- te dijo

-Bueno yo he visto algunos, mangas románticos…-

-En serio podrías tener algunas ideas de allí verdad, yo he visto algunas películas…. ¡g-gracias a mi mamá n-no pienses que me gustan!- te dijo rápidamente

-Está bien es decir que un chico veo películas románticas no tiene nada de malo… pero aun así no tengo alguna idea-

-¿Porque no citas de 5 minutos?- te pregunto Tsuna

-¿Citas de 5 minutos?...-

-Si veras reúnes a muchas chicas y hablan con los chicos en este caso serían Dino y Hibari, por 5 minutos y ellos escogen a quien más les parezca- te explico Tsuna

-¡Tsuna! ¡Eres un genio!- le dijiste dándole un gran abrazo casi votándolo al suelo

-N-No es nada…- dijo el castaño con un gran sonrojo

*** En receso ***

-Ciaossu-

-¡Kya! R-Reborn no hagas eso- le dijiste

-Ya tengo la lista de los chicos, puedes comenzar ahora- te dijo dándote las listas

-Está bien yo me encargo desde aquí- le dijiste con un suspiro aun no querías hacer esto

-Bien te lo encargo-

-Si… bien veamos… primero la lista de Dino Cavallone…

**Ojos: Todos los colores son lindos**

**Cabello: Largo no mejor corto, bueno creo que no importa**

**Piel: todos los tonos son lindos no soy racista **

… La de Hibari Kyoya…

**Ojos: no importa.**

**Cabello: no importa.**

**Piel: no importa.**

Esto no es de mucha ayuda…- murmuraste después de ver las listas

Caminabas por todos los pasillos de Namimori sin saber qué tipo de chicas llamar a la entrevista, bien solo había una cosas por hacer… las llevarías a todas

Miraste a tu alrededor y estas son las mesas la mesa deportiva las pocas chicas que practican deportes, la mesa literaria las chicas de poesía y cosas así y por último la mesa popular creo que no hace falta describirla. Bien primero iras a la mesa literaria parecen más tranquilas

-H-Hola…- dijiste mientras te acercabas

-Hola… ¿Eres (T/N) verdad?- te pregunto la chica de lentes

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntaste

-Alguien me ha hablado de ti- te respondió

-¿Quién?-

-No es nada-

-Bien yo solo quería decirles que… bueno les preguntare ¿Alguna de ustedes está interesada en Cavallone-sempai y Hibari-sempai?- preguntas

-Una mejor pregunta sería ¿Quién no?- te dijo una segunda chica

-E-Etto, bien ellos están buscando novia y si quieren serlo o están interesadas vayan al auditórium de Namimori después de clases- dijiste

Y antes que comenzaran a parlotear y fantasear de lo genial según ellas sería ser novias de ellos te fuiste a la mesa Deportiva

-Hola- dijiste con más calma ya que era la segunda mesa

-Hey, Eres (T/N) (T/A) ya te he visto- te dijo una chica con cabello corto

-Si de hecho bueno saben que Cavallone-sempai y Hibari-sempai están buscando novia- comenzaste

-¡¿Qué es enserio?!- dijo toda la mesa

-Si lo es y si están interesadas vayan al auditórium después de clases- dijiste

-¡BIEN!- dijo nuevamente toda la mesa

Con un gran y me refiero a GRAN suspiro te fuiste a la mesa popular donde obviamente estaban Yui y su estúpido sequito que la seguían a cualquier parte

-¿Qué haces aquí nerd?- te dijo Yui antes de que llegaras

-Solo tengo que darles un anuncio…- dijiste

-No, nos interesa-

-¿Realmente?- preguntaste

-Si ahora vete- te dijo Yui

-Bien supongo que a Cavallone-sempai y a Hibari-sempai no les importara que no vayan ustedes- dijiste mientras te dabas la vuelta

-¡Espera!- grito una segunda chica de la mesa popular

-¿uh? ¿Sucede algo?- preguntaste como si nada

-Por favor dinos la noticia- te pidió

-Bien, Cavallone-sempai y Hibari-sempai están buscando novia- dijiste

-¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡Ósea tengo que ser yo!- grito Yui

-Si están interesadas vayan al auditórium de Namimori después de clases- dijiste y te fuiste

Rápidamente caminaste hacia el árbol en el que siempre escuchas música para relajarte, algunas veces has dibujado y guardas tus dibujos en el agujero que tiene ese árbol ya que nadie pasa por allí…

-…Bien todo listo…- murmuraste antes de quitarte tus gafas dejando ver tus ojos de color (C/O)

-Sabes te ves mejor sin ellos- te dijo una voz a la par tuya

-¡Kya! ¡R-Reborn ya no hagas eso!- le gritaste

-Aun así te ves mucho mejor sin ellas y sé que no las necesitas entonces ¿Por qué usarlas?- te pregunto ignorado el hecho que le habías gritado

-P-Porque… b-bueno yo las uso… porque yo… yo ¡Yo no tengo que explicarte nada!- le dijiste cruzándote de brazos

-Como quieras ¿Cómo vas con las candidatas?- te pregunto

-Les dije que llegaran al auditórium después de clases, podrías decirles a Cavallone-sempai y a Hibari-sempai que vayan Onegai- le pediste a Reborn

-Claro ellos estarán allí, bien nos vemos ojitos- te dijo y desapareció

-¡¿OJITOS?!- gritaste con furia dirigida a Reborn

-¿Quién diablos se cree que es para llamarme así? Ese tonto Reborn… baka- murmuraste

Estabas a punto de irte cuando alguien dijo detrás de ti…

-Pero en realidad te ves mejor sin ellas…-

Rápidamente te diste la vuelta solo para ver a…

-Tu…- dijiste mirando al chico que tenías en frente


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6 – Celos y citas**

-Tu… no puede ser es en serio ¿Estoy soñando?- dijiste sin poder creer quien estaba delante de ti. Un chico de cabello negro carbón, ojos amarillos y piel bronceada

-No, no estas soñando (T/N) estoy de regreso- dijo

-¡Chrono!- gritaste con alegría mientras corrías a abrazarlo

-Wow… ¿Tanta falta te hice?- te dijo en forma de broma con una sonrisa de lado

-Claro… y una cosa más…- le dijiste mientras le dabas una fuerte patada en la pierna derecha haciéndolo caer

-¡Ouch! ¡¿Y eso porque?!- te dijo tratando de retener el dolor que le acababas de causar

-En serio me preguntas déjame decírtelo claramente… Te fuiste de Namimori a Italia sin decírmelo y no supe nada de ti hace más de 5 años ¡¿Y todavía me preguntas?!- le gritaste con tristeza

-… Oye yo… lo siento (T/N) pero mis padres me obligaron a irme ya sabes cómo son pero ahora, estoy aquí para reponer el tiempo perdido contigo- te dijo con sinceridad

-… ¿En serio?...-

-Claro que es en serio, aunque si quisiera saber ¿Por qué usas gafas?- te pregunto

-No te lo diré…-

-Aww… vamos dime por favor- te dijo con una carita de perrito que él ya sabía que no te podías negar

-N-No me mires así es injusto…-

-*mirada de perrito*-

-¡Bien! Te lo diré solo deja de verme así…-

-Sabía que me lo dirías, no has cambiado mucho- te dijo dándote un abrazo

-Veras no me gusta mucho la atención y bueno cuando las uso todos me dicen nerd y esas cosas… me molesta que me digan así pero de esa manera no me prestan atención- dijiste

-…Nunca te gusto la atención verdad (T/N)… aunque la merezcas deberías de cambiar eso **princesa**-

-¡No me llames así! ¡Ya sabes que no me gusta!- le gritaste con un leve sonrojo

-Oh vamos cuando eras pequeña te decía mi princesita lo recuerdas- te dijo con una sonrisa haciéndote sonrojar

-Pero ahora ya soy grande no me llames así es ridículo- le replicaste

-Bien creo que muñeca no te gusta más… ¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece **muñeca**?- te pregunto

-¡Ni se te ocurra Chrono!- le gritaste esta vez sí estabas completamente roja

Chrono se detuvo al ver tu cara de color carmesí le resulto muy lindo verte así pero no pudo evitar reírse de tu cara color cereza…

-¡No te rías! ¡Chrono!-

**~OoOoO~**

_Chrono y tú fueron los mejores amigos desde que se conocieron en el jardín de infantes… Chrono era el tipo de chico frio y poco hablador por esa razón no te acercabas a él ya que la mayoría del tiempo parecía querer estar solo hasta que una tarde después de clases…_

_Unos matones te estaban persiguiendo solo porque no tenías dinero y era verdad no llevabas dinero ese día. Corriste lo más rápido que podías solo para quedar en un callejón sin salida…_

_-Bien mocosa solo danos el dinero y no te dolerá… tanto- dijo el líder de ellos_

_-Y-Yo n-no tengo… d-dinero…- dijiste con mucho miedo_

_-… ¡Muchachos ya saben que hacer!-_

_Los dos matones que estaban detrás de él se acercaban a ti con una sonrisa torcida… tú cerraste los ojos esperando el dolor con resignación pero no sentiste nada mejor dicho escuchaste una gemidos de dolor, lentamente abriste los ojos para ver a Chrono frente a ti con una sonrisa amable_

_-¿Estas bien?- te pregunto_

_-E-Eso… creo…-_

Desde esa vez se hicieron muy buenos amigos ya que él te cuidaba de todo casi como un hermano mayor. En primaria desarrollaste un tipo de enamoramiento hacia él, cuando se fue te dolió mucho y juraste que no lo perdonarías nunca, o eso pensabas

**~OoOoO~**

Estabas en clases pensando en tú reencuentro con Chrono hace mucho que no hablaban querías saber cómo le fue…

_-Me pregunto cómo le fue en Italia… ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara?... ¿Tiene novia?... N-No es que me importe solo es curiosidad es decir hace tiempo que no me gusta no me puede gustar de nuevo…. Pero es tan lindo y amable *face paml* vamos (T/N) concéntrate es tu mejor amigo, mi amigo…. ¿Verdad?- _pensabas mientras estabas en clase sin darte cuenta que tu profesor te estaba hablando

-¡(T/N) (T/A)!- grito tu maestro

-…H-Hai…- dijiste con nerviosismo

-Preste atención a clases, no fantasee o perderá la nota- te dijo

-H-Hai S-Sumimase-

Lo que no sabías es que un cierto arcobaleno estaba viéndote desde la ventana desde que comenzaron las clases…

-¿Chrono? Me pregunto como reaccionaran Dino y Hibari- dijo Reborn con una sonrisa traviesa

**~OoOoO~**

**Después de clases**

Estabas afuera del auditórium de Namimori esperando a Chrono ya que le contaste tu situación y se ofreció a ayudarte y por supuesto aceptaste su ayuda…

-Ya llegue ¿esperaste mucho?- te pregunto Chrono

-No acabo de llegar… b-bien vamos- le dijiste

Cuando entraron estaba repleto de chicas de Namimori algunas estaban maquillándose y otras cambiándose de ropa y la gran mayoría estaba peleando por ir primero, oh si esto sería agotador…

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- dijo Chrono viendo alrededor

-Te dije que estamos buscando las esposas de los sempais y estas son sus pretendientes- le explicaste mientras lo guiabas al escenario principal

-Aun no puedo creer que estés metida en algo así- dijo ahogando una risa

-No es gracioso ahora ve y siéntate mientras calmo a la fiera- dijiste mientras señalabas a las chicas

Chrono se fue a sentar detrás del escenario y Hibari y Dino estaban entrando para sentarse en una mesa para dos cada uno

-¡AAH!- gritaron todas las chicas dejándote un momento sorda

-Oigan…-

Dijiste pero nadie se callaba

-Disculpen…-

Aun nadie te prestaba atención y eso te ponía muy molesta, todas estaban gritando cosas a los sempais es decir ¿Qué les cuesta quedarse calladas?

-3… 2… 1…- dijo Chrono esperando tu grito de furia

-¡YA CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ!- gritaste con rabia

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio y al darte cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer te sonrojaste mucho pero ahora no te importaba o al menos no mucho…

-B-Bien… A-Ahora les diré lo que haremos… cada una de ustedes tendrá 5 minutos para hablar con Hibari-sempai y Cavallone-sama y al final diremos a las escogidas… ¿Entendido?- dijiste

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo… hasta que una chica levanto la mano para hacer una pregunta…

-¿Si?- le dijiste con amabilidad

-¿Por qué llamas a Dino "Cavallone-sama"?- te pregunto

-….N-No es nada importante… porque no hacen otra pregunta…- le dijiste tratando de evadir el tema

-¿Por qué Dino-sempai y Hibari-sempai te escogieron como directora de esto?- pregunto otra

-E-Etto… yo…-

-¿Por qué no estás haciendo la prueba?- volvieron a preguntar

-¿Te sientes fea y por eso no participas?-

-No es eso… es solo que…-

-¿Es solo que?- preguntaron todas esta vez

Todos estaban esperando tu respuesta con ansias (incluso Hibari y Dino) pero no sabías que responder es decir si decías: "no me siento atraída a alguno de ellos" podrían no creerme pero tampoco te sientes fea como para no participar es decir… espera además ¿Por qué les importa?

-Es porque…-

-Porque (T/N)-chan está saliendo con alguien ahora- dijo la voz de Chrono interrumpiéndote

Todos absolutamente todos se voltearon a ver a Chrono el cual ahora estaba parado a la par tuya con una sonrisa…

-(T/N)-chan y yo estamos saliendo hace unos días- dijo Chrono pasando su brazo en tus hombros y te atrajo hacia el

Todo el auditórium se quedó en silencio por la repentina aclaración de Chrono nadie se esperaba que tuvieras novio…

**(N/A: ahora veremos lo que los demás están pensando respecto a esto)**

**Yui P.O.V**

¡No puede ser! ¡La nerd! ¡Tiene novio antes que yo! Y además es guapo… aarg ¡¿Por qué un chico tan guapo se fija en alguien como ella?! Es ridículo bueno después de ganarme a los sempais arruinare su relación y hare su vida imposible… (T/N) te arrepentirás de haber tenido algo antes que yo te lo juro.

**Dino P.O.V**

¡¿Salir?! (T/N)-chan tiene está saliendo con alguien bueno no es que me sorprenda ella es muy atenta, linda, buena estudiante ¿ya dije linda? Bueno no importa pero no sé porque me molesta que tenga novio es decir porque ¿Por qué con él? Además ese chico no le conviene, ella necesita a alguien más a su nivel si eso es… ese chico jamás la podrá hacer feliz.

**Hibari P.O.V**

¿Novio? ¿Quién se cree que es para salir con alguien sin mi consentimiento? Soy su jefe y tiene que hacer lo que yo diga le guste o no además ¿Quién es él? Como sea después de esto tendré que castigarte (T/N) has sido una chica muy, muy mala… y me darás una explicación que sea válida o conocerás al verdadero Hibari Kyoya.

**Reborn P.O.V**

Bien esto es interesante al parecer Profesor (Dino) y estudiante (Hibari) están enamorados de la misma chica y con este nuevo complemento (Chrono) esto será muy interesante será mejor seguir observando cuidadosamente

**Chrono P.O.V**

Todos están impresionados idiotas cualquiera desearía estar al lado de (T/N) es decir solo mírenla es absolutamente adorable más con ese sonrojo… y lo mejor es que ese sonrojo es por mí no por esos chicos no dejare que me aparten de ella y si eso les molesta a los demás pues "que comience el juego".

**(T/N) P.O.V**

S-Salir ¿Chrono acaba de decir que estamos saliendo en frente de toda la escuela? No es posible es tan repentino… espera él lo dijo para ayudarme no es como si en realidad me invitara a salir ¿verdad? Alguien como él no se fijaría en mi *suspiro*

**Normal P.O.V**

-B-Bien sigamos por favor formen una fila para poder comenzar ahora…-

10 Minutos después

Estabas parada como una tonta sin saber que hacer es decir todo se ha salido de control las chicas están peleando para poder hablarle a un sempai, Hibari está persiguiendo a un grupo de chicas con sus tonfas mientras que Dino trata de detener a Hibari y tu bueno tú no sabes que hacer…

-E-Esto es muy malo…- murmuraste

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?- te pregunto Reborn apareciendo de la nada

-¡No aparezcas así!... no sé qué hacer esto es un desastre- dijiste al borde de las lagrimas

-Bien solo ve y diles que hacer…-

-¿Qué?- preguntaste

-Alguien tiene que poner orden y ese alguien ahora eres tú (T/N)- te dijo Reborn y se fue de nuevo

-Bien… voy a hacer esto- dijiste mientras caminabas hacia el escenario y tomaste el micrófono rápidamente tomaste aire para poder gritar lo suficientemente alto

-¡SILENCIO!- gritaste dejando a todos temporalmente congelados en donde estaban

-Se supone que debíamos hacer las citas a ciegas pero por su comportamiento me dicen que los sempais no les interesan lo suficiente… se acabó váyanse de aquí si algo nuevo aparece les diré mañana- dijiste con voz firme sorprendiendo a todos excepto Reborn que estaba sonriendo

Tomaste tu bolso y bajaste del escenario rápidamente pero te detuviste delante de los chicos

-Mañana traigan una lista de cosas que buscan en una mujer para mañana y lo quiero especificado o si no se casaran con la primera que se me ocurra- les dijiste y te fuiste sin decir nada más

-Al parecer el gatito tiene garras no creen- les dijo Reborn a Hibari y a Dino

-¿Qué gatito? Pregunto un despistado Dino

-Tal vez…- murmuro Hibari mirando en la dirección en la que te fuiste

_-Aun así me debe una explicación y tiene que cumplir su castigo y tengo el castigo perfecto para ella…- _ pensó Hibari con una sonrisa traviesa

-Veamos que hará para mañana- dijo Reborn

-…Oigan pero enserio ¿Qué gatito?- volvió a preguntar Dino

Hibari y Reborn se fueron dejando a Dino pensando si hubo algún gato en el auditórium…

Mientras tanto tú estabas caminando hacia tu casa hasta que Chrono te alcanzo y se ofreció a acompañarte a tu casa…

-No sabía que tenías un lado que no fuer la chica tímida (T/N)- bromeo Chrono mientras te guiñaba un ojo

-N-No lo tengo… E-Etto… solo fue porque no me escuchaban, y tú sabes que eso me molesta… pero normalmente no soy así- dijiste con un leve sonrojo

-Ja, ja… solo bromeaba no te preocupes muñeca-te dijo

-¡Oye!- gritaste antes de darle una gran y fuerte palmada en la cabeza

-¡Ouch! ¡¿Y eso porque?!- te pregunto sobándose la cabeza

-No me llames muñeca ya te lo había dicho…

-¡Oh vamos! Si en realidad pareces una muñeca de porcelana con esa piel, ojos (C/O) y tu cabello simplemente seria sencillo confundirte con una muñeca…. A no ser por tu tamaño pero de lo contrario te pareces- te dijo con una brillante y hermosa sonrisa que te hiso sonrojarte

-N-No digas t-tonterías… B-Baka- le gritaste y desviaste la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

Mientras ustedes caminaban Reborn apareció de la nada frente a ustedes con una sonrisa pícara…

-Parece que son muy unidos- dijo Reborn con la misma sonrisa

-¡Kya! ¡No me asustes así! Cielos, al menos avisa cuando vayas a aparecer…- dijiste con un suspiro

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Chrono

-Soy Reborn, conozco a (T/N) porque me ayuda con las esposa de mi Dame-Estudiante y de Hibari- dijo Reborn

-Oh, si (T/N) me ha contado de ti… Y pues respondiendo tu pregunta si somos **muy **unidos- dijo Chrono tomándote de los hombros

Te quedaste en shock un momento por la actitud de Chrono nunca había actuado así pero de alguna manera te gustaba, estabas en tu mundo hasta que viste un flash… eso solo significaba una cosa ¡Reborn había tomado una foto de Chrono y tú!...

-¡D-Dame la foto!- gritaste con la cara de color carmesí

-No se dé que hablas…- dijo Reborn fingiendo inocencia

-N-No te hagas el inocente conmigo tú y yo sabemos que eres todo menos inocente- le dijiste con furia no querías que vieran la foto podrían pensar algo incorrecto además que te daba vergüenza ya que habías salido sonrojada

-Lo siento peo se ma hace tarde…- dijo Reborn y ¡poof! Desapareció

-¡REBORN!- gritaste

-Calma muñeca todo está bien…- trato de calmarte Chrono

-¡Que no me digas así!- le gritaste

-Mejor volvamos a casa para que te calmes ¿de acuerdo?- te pregunto con calma

-Bien…-

**~OoOoO~**

Dino estaba en su mansión de lujo no era de extrañar que el fuera millonario, ya que todos sabían de la fortuna de la familia Cavallone en Italia

Dino estaba haciendo ejercicio pues aún le gustaba mantenerse en forma por si alguna misión apareciera, él vivía solo pocas veces tenía visitas por esa razón casi siempre salía a visitar a sus amigos…

-¡Vaya! ¡Esto es aburrido!- se quejó el rubio mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla

-Dino-sama… llego una carta- dijo un mayordomo de la mansión

-¿Uh? Bien gracias-

El mayordomo se fue después de haber entregado la carta. Dino camino hacia el sofá y se sentó en este para relajarse, tomo un poco de agua mientras abrió la carta pero se atraganto con el agua cuando vio la carta…

-¡¿Q-Que?!- grito Dino mirando con enojo la fotografía

-¡Dino-sama! ¡¿Sucede algo?!- pregunto el mismo mayordomo corriendo hacia donde estaba Dino

-…-

-¿Dino-sama?- pregunto al no tener respuesta de este

-Que… ¡¿Qué hace (T/N)-chan abrazada con él?! ¡¿Cuándo tomaron esta fotografía?!- grito Dino con pura rabia y celos al verte en la fotografía abrazada con Chrono y muy sonrojada

-Dino-sama cálmese…-

-Que me calme… ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?! ¡Mira la foto! ¡(T/N)-chan esta con ese extraño!- grito

-P-Pero… si me permite la pregunta… ¿Por qué le molesta?- pregunto el mayordomo

-….-

-Yo… no lo sé… simplemente me molesta… y mañana tendré que hablar seriamente con ella, después de todo soy su jefe y tiene que darme explicaciones- después de decir eso Dino se fue a su habitación y no salió por el resto de la noche

**~OoOoO~**

Hibari estaba en la azotea de Namimori leyendo un libro mientras aún estaba claro, después se iría a casa pero no podía dejar al descubierto la escuela después de todo le pertenecía a su familia…

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde cuando Hibari estaba a punto de entrar a la escuela Hibird vino volando a toda velocidad…

-Hibari, Hibari- dijo la avecilla posándose en el hombro de Hibari

Hibari miro al ave para darse cuenta que esta tenía consigo una carta, Hibari tomo la carta en el sobre estaba escrito… **"Mira esto"**

Hibari no sabía quien la había enviado ya que no tenía remitente… pero igualmente la abrió y bueno al principio estaba tranquilo pero luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la carta estaba hecha pedazos

-...Ese chico…- murmuro con rabia mientras se dirigía a la computadora madre de Namimori

Hibari investigo al chico de la fotografía y encontró la información general de este…

**Nombre: Chrono Okamura**

**Cabello: Negro**

**Ojos: Amarillos**

**Nacionalidad: Ingles (por parte de padre) Japonés (por parte de madre)**

Después de eso ya no había nada de información… pero igual Hibari quería saber ¿Por qué estabas con él en esa fotografía? Él estaba demasiado cerca de ti a la vista de Hibari

-(T/N) (T/A) mañana tendrás un día muy largo, explicando primeramente ¿Quién es ese chico para ti?- dijo Hibari con un tono molesto

Hibari no sabía porque le molestaba esa fotografía pero igual haría lo que hace siempre que algo le molesta, eliminarlo y ese chico le molestaba mucho más cuando solo está cerca de ti…

Hibari se recostó en la puerta del salón de química con los brazos cruzados y en ceño fruncido…

-Mañana… voy a obtener mis respuestas…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-Más te vale no falta a clases porque tenemos que hablar…-

**~OoOoO~**

Dino estaba en su cama mirando fijamente al techo con el ceño fruncido al recordar la fotografía…

-Tienes mucho que explicar mañana…

"**(**T**/**N**)" **dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo aun sin saberlo

**Contigo**

Tú estabas cocinando la cena cuando de repente sentiste un escalofrió por tu columna vertebral, pensaste que era por el frio asique cerraste la ventana…

Pero aun no dejabas de sentirte inquieta como…

-Alguien estuviese pensando en mí…- murmuraste

Pero luego pensaste que eso es imposible además si piensan en ti ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Entonces mejor seguiste haciendo la cena antes que se haga más tarde

Mientras tanto un cierto arcobaleno observaba por su computadora a los 4 de ustedes con una sonrisa divertida, las reacciones de Dino y Hibari fueron las que él esperaba, y tu bueno tu ni sabias el escándalo que se iba a armar mañana por un pequeña e inofensiva fotografía…

-Esto será interesante…- dijo el sicario

**Bien hasta aquí este capítulo después subo el resto**

**Perdón por las que querían que el "chico misterioso" fuese Dino, Hibari o incluso Yamamoto pero creí que un Oc podría ser interesante**

**Ahora Dino y Hibari mostraron un poco de interés en ti, y Yui sigue odiándote aunque con Chrono aquí las cosas tomaran otro rumbo**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y bueno nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo (no sé cuándo lo voy a publicar lo siento****)**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
